Talk:Out of My Head/@comment-3575890-20140708195423
So here’s where I stand with the characters after watching both episodes: Beardo - Annoying as hell. Didn’t we already have a character very similar to him in TDRI? If I recall, he didn’t last very long either. Leonard - He was kind of funny at first, but he got annoying really quickly. There was only so much of his dialect I could tolerate. Topher - OMG this guy is such a tool. I don’t know how much more of his ass kissing of Chris I can stand. Rodney - I have mixed feelings about Rodney. On one hand, he seems like a really sweet and gentle soul, but on the other he’s…kind of problematic. It’s really quite sqicky how he deludes himself into believing any girl he’s interested in regardless of if they show him any attention at all is automatically his girlfriend. Yeah, yeah, it’s just a running joke, but it’s not that funny. It’s actually really creepy, and along the same lines of why I had an issue with Sierra. This degree of a delusional outlook towards the opposite sex is just not cute. It’s unnerving. Sugar - She’s a hilarious parodic replica of Honey Boo Boo, but in that sense, she’s also really annoying. Honey Boo Boo grates on my nerves something fierce, and so too does this character. There’s not much else to say about Sugar besides that she’s a basic cross-blend between Dakota (whom I LOVED) and Owen (who I never cared for), but the catch is that she only embodies their negative qualities and completely lacks their likeable ones, (ie. Dakota’s sensitivity being just one example) so really there’s nothing all that likeable about Sugar. She seems to exist just for cheap laughs purposes. Sami - Yes, SAMI! Not Samey. I refuse to call her that! Even though there’s not much room for psychoanalysis in a whacky animated comedy such as TD - my god, this girl’s psyche is just so sad. I think she is one of the more darker characters TD has introduced in the sense that she’s basically a chronic abuse victim. Amy’s personal punching bag is seriously all she is right now. She’s the very product of abuse and torment, and it shows in everything she says and does, and that just...will never be funny in any genre of television honestly. Amy beating on Sami physically and emotionally and Sami being too traumatized to speak up for herself shouldn’t be played for laughs. Period. None of this is remotely amusing and may hit too close to home for some viewers that have been bullied in their lives. What’s worse is that Amy’s abusive attitude towards Sami seems to be getting picked up by Chris too, whom although abuses everyone, I can tell Sami will be one of his main targets this year because that’s what Sami is in general - a target. And what’s worse yet is that Sami’s self esteem is so low that she’s been successfully brainwashed into going along with Amy’s disgusting notion that Sami is just a carbon copy of her and not her own person. ‘Samey’ just has to be one of the most dehumanizing nicknames I’ve ever heard. I feel so sorry for Sami and I sincerely hope she manages to escape her sister’s clutches in the end. Amy - You know, I love the bitchy antagonistic villains — Heather is one of my favorites from the Total Drama franchise — but I really just don’t like Amy. Heather was competitive, manipulative selfish, and catty, but she had motive and that was to win. She also had a little thing called humanity. Yeah, those moments when we saw it were few and far between, but she did actually have a heart. Amy is just plain vicious to her twin sister for no damn reason at all and she takes it to a full on abuse scale. I know it’s only been a couple of episodes, but I feel that I’ve already seen enough of her to establish that she’s..really just a sadistic borderline-sociopath with no redeeming qualities whatsoever. Sky - Okay, I apologize in advance as I’m sure she already has accumulated a large fanbase, but.. YAWN. I can already tell that Sky is the Gwen/Zoey of this generation and I couldn’t be more uninterested. Not that I didn’t like Gwen and Zoey (even though Zoey was a little too Mary Sueish for my tastes at some points), but I’m just really sick of this same character replicated for each cast. It’s the same every season. Here we have the leading female that is made to be the only relatively sane one in the cast, she’s crushed on by the lead male, generally liked and respected by everyone, is a bit of a special snowflake, and always makes it really far in the game. Yeah, I can’t know for certain how far Sky is going to get, but I can already tell that she will make it into at least the final three. Heaven forbid the golden girl of her generation not. Dave - I’m just whatever about Dave. I can already tell that he’s the leading male of this cast just like Mike was of the last, and not surprisingly, he’s similar to Mike, but with some Cameron thrown into the mix because why not? Just a step up from Sky in terms of originality honestly. Ella - She shares some similarities to Dawn that prevent her from being completely original in my eyes, but she’s still quite unique - even for a TD character. Although her singing can get a little annoying, I like her. She’s a hilarious parody of a fairytale princess and quite adorable when you get past all of the saccharine Marysueness. I don’t mind her being a Mary Sue though since she’s obviously a satirical representation of one. Max - Nothing more to say really other than that this kid entertains me. He reminds me of a cross-blend between Dexter (Dexter’s Laboratory) and Brain (Pinky and the Brain), and that’s great enough in of itself. Just a hilarious deconstruction of the stereotypical diabolical villain. Shawn - Oh my god, I do believe this guy might be my favorite. He’s so quirky and over the top, but not annoyingly so. I knew I was going to love him from the moment he curled up into the fetal position at just the mention of zombies. This kid is a trip. And he legit provokes my curiosity in the sense that I wonder what caused him to become so paranoid of zombies anyway? What is his deal? Scarlett - I’m very neutral towards Scarlett so far. She barely speaks unless it is to correct people or spout off random irrelevant facts, which I suppose is the whole point of her character, but so far, she just doesn’t interest me much. Jasmine - I LOVE this girl! There is not a single thing about her I don’t like. She’s unconventional, sassy, smart, badass, but she’s also really quite mature and pacifistic always trying to keep the peace between everyone. She also has this inclination to look out for and protect the underdogs, which I really appreciate. I love her accent, I love her grit, I love her congeniality. I just plain love her.